happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Episodes
This is a list of the Happy Tree Friends Internet and TV episodes. There are 4 seasons of the Internet shorts, and 13 episodes of the TV series. Each TV episode is 22 minutes, split into 3 shorter 7 minute episodes. There have also been rumors that a second TV Series season is still in the works, but Ken Pontac says that the TV series is currently off the air due to budget problems. In October 2014, it was announced that there will be a full-length film based on the show. It is planned to be released in 2015-2016. Trivia *All episode names in the Happy Tree Friends series are puns of everyday phrases and/or a play on words. (Example: The phrase "It's been fun knowing ya" was turned into Spin Fun Knowin' Ya *Many episodes from the Season 1 and Season 2 internet shorts contain a glitch where an image of another scene from the episode would appear for a few frames. This was fixed in the TV series and onwards, with the last occurrence in ''Just Desert''. *Starting in ''From A to Zoo'', an episode would usually begin with a tune. At the end of the episode, a distorted version of the same tune would be played in accordance to a usually gory scene. It would usually be the tune played on two different tracks, with one track transposed up a half-step. *''Intimate Spotlight, ''Deck the Halls, We Wish You, Vote or Die, YouTube 101: Subscriptions and Oh Xmas Tree are the only HTF episodes that do not have any pain, death, or destruction in them. No blood or gore appeared in ''Bite Sized or'' ''YouTube Copyright School'', although Nutty and Russell (respectively) get injured in those episodes. *''From A to Zoo, ''And the Kitchen Sink, Ipso Fatso, Doggone It, Concrete Solution, Sea What I Found (original version on iTunes as well), Who's to Flame?, Every Litter Bit Hurts, As You Wish, Snow Place to Go, and Gems the Breaks were edited into two parters for the iTunes Podcast versions. *''Keepin' it Reel'' and See What Develops, A Sucker For Love (part 1) and Concrete Solution, Better Off Bread and Blast from the Past, Nuttin' Wrong with Candy and Wishy Washy, and Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2 and Peas in a Pod have the same morals. *So far, nobody has been killed by firearms (with the exception of Cuddles in New Season Teaser), since Kenn Navarro stated that it wouldn't be very imaginative. Guns were used in Operation: Tiger Bomb, but this is part of the KA-POW spin-off series. *The TV series (most notably episodes such as Wishy Washy and Tongue in Cheek) seem to be more gruesome than the internet series. *As of December 2, 2012, every conglomeration of the TV episodes has been uploaded on YouTube. *Seasons 1 and 2 each contain 27 episodes, though Season 3 contains 24. Thus Season 3 is currently the shortest Internet Season. Ironically, it took the longest to finish, as it was 6 years long. *The season 3, and season 4 end credits are based on the back of The Little Golden Books. (Look at the picture for a comparison) **Confirmed by Kenn Navarro https://twitter.com/ChainKnuckle/status/567052463723655168 *Usually, Happy Tree Friends episodes are free, but One Foot in the Grave is the first TV episode to be available for digital download (in full HD) which can be purchased for $1.99. The bonus is that you can also view full storyboards by purchasing it. *Season 3 is currently the only season whose final episode doesn't have two parts. *Every episode from ''Spin Fun Knowin' Ya'''' to Nuttin' but the Tooth (With the exception of [[Crazy Antics|''Crazy Antics]], ''Treasure Those Idol Moments'', and ''Chip Off The Ol' Block'') has the suffix "ing" replaced with just "in'" in it. *Almost every single episode of the series (Internet and TV) has trees in it. The only known episodes that don't have any trees at all are [[Whose Line Is It Anyway?|''Whose Line Is It Anyway?]], [[Icy You|''Icy You]], and ''Without a Hitch''. External links *Watch Happy Tree Friends episodes *Watch the TV series *Happy Tree Friends Halloween minisite *Alternate Happy Tree Friends Halloween minisite *Happy Tree Friends holiday minisite Episodes Category:Lists Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Browse